There are many instances in which tissue needs stabilization. One common instance is in the case of broken bones. Broken bones need to be set and then held rigid and in a stabile position by a cast in order to heal properly. Sprained joints, such as sprained ankles, wrists, and fingers, also require tissue stabilization. In these cases, splints, tapes, and bandages are often used to maintain the joint in a relatively stabile position. Other instances include neck and spinal injuries.
In addition to these examples of external tissue stabilization, internal organs may also need to be stabilized for specific medical procedures. For example, the heart may need to be stabilized during cardiac procedures. One such procedures is coronary artery bypass graft surgery (CABG), which is the most commonly performed cardiac operation, accounting for over 80% of all cardiovascular surgery. Indeed, more than 400,000 CABG operations were performed in 1997 alone. The clinical spectrum of presenting problems resulting in consideration for CABG includes angina, unstable angina, congestive heart failure due to ischemia, myocardial infarction, survival of sudden cardiac death, and asymptomatic ischemia. In recent years, the profile of a typical CABG patient has expanded to include higher-risk patients, such as older patients and patients with more advanced stages of coronary artery disease, as well as patients for “re-do” operations who have already had at least one CABG operation. The effect of these changes is reflected in the higher morbidity and mortality associated with these higher-risk patients.
One of the risks involved in performing CABG is that the heart is stopped to provide a stabile operating platform. This is accomplished through the use of catheters, a heart-lung machine, and cardioplegia. After the procedure has been finished, the heart needs to be defibrillated. Risks involved in stopping the heart include damage from the catheters such as in the creation of thrombi and the possibility that the heart will not defibrillate.
In recent years, advances have been made so that the heart does not need to be stopped in order to perform CABG procedures, allowing CABG to be performed on a warm, beating heart. To do so, a relatively stabile operating platform needs to be maintained. Conventional apparatus developed to provide a stabile operating platform include devices which apply pressure against the heart and devices with a finger-shaped configuration which adhere to the heart through suction. To apply these devices to the heart, it takes both of the surgeons hands to position the devices on the heart. In addition, the devices do not establish secure contact with the epicardium of the heart and often need to be repositioned during the CABG procedure, which is time consuming and a nuisance.
In view of the foregoing, one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide methods and apparatus for stabilizing tissue which overcome the drawbacks of conventional techniques.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for stabilizing a heart during cardiac procedures, particularly a warm, beating heart.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for stabilizing tissue which may be applied at remote locations.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide methods and apparatus for stabilizing tissue with pneumatics.